Revenge of Chucky
by Elle Scarlett
Summary: Chucky has suffered at the abuse of his mother long enough. Now it's pay back time.


His legs felt like blisters. The burning pain ran up both sides of his body. The ten year old child lay on his bed in agony. Why? Why did his mother beat him so? Was it because she simply did not want him anymore? Was it because his father left them for another woman? Chucky did not know. All he knew was that his mother blamed him for everything. He didn't understand why she felt this constant hate toward him. When he was little around five or six she was kind and adored him. She used to hold him close and hug him and treated him like a child should be treated. But within the last few years she has lost her love for her offspring. Charlotte has been more than angry from the abuse that she has encountered from her husband Lee and she has grown even bitterer since he has left the two of them.

Charlotte would often beat Chucky with a belt and do other horrific things to him. She did this to please her anger, her emptiness and the sense of control that she hungered within her veins. She despised that fact that her own child looked like the very man that she grew to hate. Chucky has his father's medium brown hair and light blue eyes. Charlotte on the other hand was a red head with brown eyes. Chucky lay on his bed wearing nothing but a long nightshirt. Charlotte had removed his underwear earlier to get a good beating in. Tears filled his blue eyes and he lay there clutching his pillow. A mother is supposed to protect her child, nurture it but sometimes mothers are cruel.

As the hot sunrise filled the air of that summer morning, Chucky had awaken out of a bad dream. He was drenched in sweat. His heart raced. He sat up suddenly to a shock of pain in his back side.

"Right…." He sighed reaching back to feel the blisters from the belt. He bit his lip, how terrible the blisters screamed of pain and the humidity didn't help, it just made him hurt even more. Chucky slowly arose and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. He could hear his mother screaming at someone on the phone, probably bitching at his father about child's support. He stood still and tried to listen by the bathroom door after urinating.

"Well, what am I supposed to do with the little shit!? He needs his father! I am sick of beating him with little results!" she screamed over the phone. "I hate him! You should take him! He looks like you LEE! Yeah, well you're a crappy excuse for a father! Yeah! FUCK YOU TOO!" she slammed the phone down as she hung up.

Chucky slowly made his way over to the hallway and looked at her. His blue eyes sad yet steady. He stared at her. Charlotte turned to stare at him. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't want you…even worse, you look like your father. Look, you don't like me and I don't like you…so there isn't room for the both of us." She said.

"Are you going to kill me mother?" Chucky asked.

"Don't be stupid! I may hate you, but I wouldn't be foolhardy enough to steal your birthright. I am going to let someone else take my burden." She sighed.

"Who?" he asked.

"Are you happy here?" she snapped.

"No."

"Alright, well then it's decided. I am going to take you to live with your father. That prick can care for you instead. Go pack your things. We're going on a road trip." She said.

Chucky stared at her.

"MOVE IT!" she hissed.

He turned and went back to his room. He pulled his pillow case from his pillow and began to pack his belongings within it. Charlotte walked in moments later. She looked down at the pillow case.

"No, Chucky your father is not going to want a hobo child." She said. She walked over to Chucky's closest and pulled out a suitcase and placed it in front of him. "Pack it in there.

Chucky did as he told and packed his belongings into the suitcase.

The road trip he and his mother were on took over an hour and a half. Chucky felt the urge to urinate as he looked over to his mom. He released a sigh.

"What?" she asked.

"I need to pee." He said.

"Okay…" she sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. Chucky got out and walked over into an over grown field to relieve himself. The air was very hot and humid. Sweat dripped down his boyish face and he groaned as he felt the pain in his back side, causing him to go a little more slowly. As he finished he zipped his jeans up and walked back over to his mom's car only to see her driving away. His suitcase left on the gravel road.

Chucky stood there for a long moment realizing that his own mother had just abandoned him. He began to run after her.

"No! Mother wait! Come back!" he stopped knowing that he could not catch up. "Please…" his voice trailed and his blue eyes filled with tears. Chucky slowly turned and walked over to his suitcase picking it up off the ground. That was a lie about going to his fathers, she must have planned to abandon him the whole time. He couldn't understand why. He looked around, not a single building in sight. The heat was miserable and on top of that he had a heavy suitcase to carry around.

Chucky walked for over an hour, by this time he was completely dehydrated and his limbs felt like jello. He saw in the distance which looked like a gas station. A glimmer of hope sparkled in his eye and he tried to make his way over there. Dizziness filled him and then exhaustion. He felt as if he were being cooked by the heat. Chucky then fell over and fainted.

("Chucky, one two three do it." Charlotte had said. Chucky smiled and recited his alphabet to his mother. He had learned this at the tender age of three. He didn't miss a single letter. Charlotte cheered.

"See, I told you Lee, your child is brilliant." She said cheerfully.

"So Chuck, are you going to be the next Albert Einstein?" he asked. Lee smiled and went over to the phone as it rang. Charlotte looked up at Lee. "Who is it?" she asked. Lee hung up a moment later. "No one." He said in a harsh tone and left the room. Charlotte's smile faded and she looked back at Chucky. The small child had the look of confusion. "Wake up." She said.)

"Wake up….wake up." Chucky felt water splash onto his face. He opened his eyes and looked up at two strangers. One was an older man, who looked about forty and the other was a younger man in his twenties. The younger man was holding him in his arms.

"You okay kid?" the older one asker.

"Where's mother?" he asked.

"Give him some water Gunther."

"Yes sir!" the older man went off to get water. The younger man carried Chucky over to a counter and placed him down.

"We found you outside…..we thought at first you were dead." He said. Chucky sat up slowly.

"Dead?"

"Well, until we noticed that you were still breathing. That heat can be brutal kid." He said.

"Where am I?"

"The Gunther's Glue Gas Station." He said. Right then Gunther returned with the water and handed it to Chucky. Chucky grabbed it and greedily gulped it down.

"Why were you out alone like that anyway? Are you a run away?" Gunther asked.

"No, I…." he stalled. He couldn't tell them about his mother. No one would believe that a mother would abandon her child and not only would that everyone accuse him of starting trouble with his parents. He knew his mother would anyway, the way that she was. She would probably make up a lie and get away with it.

"I can't remember….it's a blank." He lied.

"Do you remember your name?" Gunther asked.

"Chucky….it's short for Charles." He said.

"Yes….a good old' classic name. Don't you worry Charles, me and Rick here are going to take real good care of ya." He smirked.

Chucky looked at both men, something suddenly felt odd.

"Wait…aren't you going to contact the police…"

"Nope….you're ours now." Rick chuckled.

Chucky suddenly got a foreboding feeling.

Chucky looked at both men wide eyed. They weren't trying to help him, they wanted to do things to him.

"Could I use your phone?" he asked.

"Sure, after you lay down for a while. Rick can show you the bedroom in the basement." Gunther said.

"I'm not tired." Chucky said.

"Yes…you are." Rick said.

Chucky looked at both men and then jumped down from the counter and tried to make a break for it. Rick caught up and Chucky by both arms and slammed him down onto the floor.

"NO!" Chucky cried out.

The man was too strong for him. Rick forced Chucky to his feet and carried him down to the basement below to rape him.

Gunther stayed on the top floor and laughed as he heard the screams of the child being raped by his best buddy.

Chucky soon enough lost his voice completely from the amount of screaming he had done. His forehead throbbed from crying and his body ached. His legs were tender and he felt like he would die down there. He was too exhausted to move or to fight anymore and then soon enough he passed out.

Chucky drifted into a deep sleep where dreams began to surround him. He felt at bliss as he dreamt about his mother when he was little, the age of six. Before she started to hate him. She used to love him once, so he thought. He revisit blissful memories from his early childhood and when she would take him to the park and push him on the swings. How she used to be proud of him. He used to be happy. He used to feel safe. All of his innocence now remained gone, taken from him at the age of ten. Was this really what his life was meant to be? His blissful dreaming ended when he heard shouts from upstairs. Chucky opened his blood shot eyes and looked over to the stairs. The bed that he lay on smelled like beer and cigarettes. His body ached but he managed to sit up, nothing was restraining him.

Chucky's mouth felt dry and he felt nausea from morning hunger. In that moment Gunther walked down the stairs and went over to Chucky, he held a bowel in his hands and handed it to Chucky. Chucky didn't take it, he just starred at Gunther, an angry stare.

"Not hungry?" the old man asked.

"I wouldn't take food from you if I were dying of starvation." Chucky hissed under his breath.

"Rick was rough with you…I know-"

"Don't pretend like you didn't know. You both planned on hurting me and now you want me to trust you. No way." Chucky replied, his voice barely making a sound, but Gunther understood him.

"Rest your voice or you might damage it. You did scream a lot last night….haha…you're almost mute you know. Forcing your voice won't save it…." Gunther than chuckled. "You cried like a little baby…you would think that we had a little girl trapped down here. So tell me Chucky….why were you out on the road abandoned? Did your mommy and daddy not want you anymore?" he taunted.

Chucky glared at him.

"Don't worry you little brat! I called the church and they are going to take you."

Chucky looked confused.

"The local orphanage. You're going to stay there until your parents are found or you're adopted out…something like that. I don't know. You can try and rat Rick out all you want but I already told them that we found you this way….so they assumed that somebody else probably beaten you and raped you. Like anybody would believe a little brat like you anyway. You probably ran away….." Gunther yanked Chucky up by the arm and looked him in the eyes.

"Just remember that I am stronger than you and I won't hesitate to break that little neck of yours!" he hissed. Chucky glared at him. Right then there was a loud knock on the door. "Come on!"

Gunther dragged Chucky up the stairs and sat him down in the chair beside the door. "Behave yourself." He whispered.

Gunther opened the door to let in Sister Mary and Father Jacob. Both of them walked in and looked over to Chucky.

"Oh, poor child." Said Mary.

"Yeah, my buddy and I found him this way on our way home the other night. So pitiful. We're not even sure of all of his injuries." Gunther said.

"He'll be taken care of, come on Charles." Father Jacob said.

Chucky slowly got up and followed the two outside. He then turned and looked at Gunther. He gave him a death stare, saying: I'll get you for this….no matter what.

Once Chucky arrived at the orphanage he was given a bath and then was fed dinner. He told the nuns his full name and luckily they were able to contact his dad who lived near the area. Chucky sat in the play room with a few other children and looked around nervously. Would his father believe his story or take his moms side? He was nervous to think what his old man would do to him if he thought he was lying. Chucky looked at a few other kids who were building blocks and gigging.

"Your parents abandon you too?" he asked them.

Both of the kids looked up and said nothing. They were too little to understand what he meant. Chucky shrugged and then turned and looked at the clock. He felt nervous but then soon enough his father came.

Lee walked in and looked at Chucky. To his surprise he didn't seem angry at all. He gave Chucky an empathetic stare.

"Come on son. You can stay the night with me and tomorrow I'll drive you back to your mothers." He said.

Chucky stood up and then walked over to Lee. Lee led his child out to the car. Chucky got into the passenger's side and buckled his seatbelt. He felt sleepy and could pass out at any moment. Lee got into the driver's seat and looked at his son. He released a sigh, knowing that Charlotte did this at an attempt to get rid of their child. As Lee pulled up into the driveway he looked over to Chucky to see that he was in a deep sleep. Lee got out of the car and walked over to the other side opening Chucky's door and pulled out his child holding him in his arms and carried him into the house. He then walked into his bedroom and placed Chucky down and pulled the covers over him. He looked down at his child. Lee never wanted to be a parent either, but what Charlotte did was too much. He would beat that bitch for pulling that shit. Then he would probably put Chucky up for adoption.

Chucky awoke about eight o'clock the next morning hearing yelling on the phone. His father was yelling at his mother, what else was new? He sat up and rubbed his eyes awake and could hear his father's rage.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? We both could have gotten arrested you stupid bitch! You know what if you don't want him then come by and we have to agree on what to do with him! Well it's not his fault he was born! Jesus Charlotte! Good lord….ugh…fine see you then!" he slammed the phone down. Lee turned to see Chucky standing in the door way starring at him.

"Hey Chuck." He sighed.

"You're going to get rid of me, aren't you?" he asked.

Lee sighed and looked at his child.

"Charles," Chucky knew when his father called him by his full name that it was serious. "Charles, your mother and I are not cut out to be parents…but hey….there are other people who would want you. I mean you're smart for your age and you're quiet. I am sure you'll end up with a better set of parents…just not us…" Lee said.

Chucky glared at him.

"So sorry to be a burden!" he hissed balling his fist.

"Yeah…well your mother is coming over soon. If you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at her." He said.

"She'll pay for this…." Chucky muttered.

"Yeah, that a boy…when she comes, don't hold anything back. Tell bitch how you really feel." Lee said. "I honestly wouldn't blame you. Hell I'd strangle her if I could."

Chucky raised his brows.

"You mean, kill her?"

"Sure, if I would get away with it." Lee said.

"I know how we could get away with it." Chucky smirked. "I strangle her and you make it look like a suicide." Chucky said.

Lee looked at Chucky flabbergasted. His son who was often quiet and barely spoke to him or Charlotte, suddenly talked of murdering his own mother and covering it up. Lee didn't respond, he only gave Chucky a smile.

"I bet you're hungry, how about some breakfast?"

After a couple of hours passed Charlotte pulled up into the driveway. She got out of the car looking rather annoyed. She stomped over to the house and made her way inside without even knocking.

Chucky looked at her from the couch and watched her stomp around the house. He smirked as she looked around the house confused.

"Where the hell is your father?" she demanded.

"The bathroom." Chucky said as he began to chuckle.

"What's so damn funny? I can take a joke as well as the next fat person." She demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"Go in and see." He smiled.

Annoyed Charlotte stomped over to the bathroom and opened the door. There was no one inside. Puzzled, she turned around only to see Chucky standing behind her. He held his father's baseball bat in his hand.

"Surprise…" he grinned and hit Charlotte in the waste with it, causing her to cry out and fall onto the bathroom floor. She groaned as she held her side. Chucky then smashed the bat into her ankle. Charlotte screamed.

"It sucks when you're the victim doesn't it?" he laughed a psychotic laugh.

Too hurt to move, Charlotte just groaned from the pain. Chucky left the room for a brief moment and then came back holding a rope that he retrieved from the garage. He came up behind Charlotte and placed the rope around her neck and began to strangle her. It wasn't easy, but he managed to suck the life out of her.

Lee came up behind Chucky and smiled. He saw Charlotte's lifeless body on the floor. Lee was hiding in his bedroom closet the whole time.

"Shit Chucky, you really did it." His father said.

"She deserved it." Chucky then turned and gave his father a death stare. "And I'll do the same thing to you if you even think about sending me away." His voice was cold and his face had a haunting look. Lee looked at his child who seemed to be rather serious. Chucky didn't flinch. Lee gulped, was he really afraid of his ten year old child? Yeah…he was.


End file.
